<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warming Up by StrongAquatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865361">Warming Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic'>StrongAquatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cold, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an uncomfortably cold nude modeling photoshoot, Leon the lion photographer takes Elena the pantheress model back to his place to heat things up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beautiful, hold that pose.”</p><p>Elena summoned every bit of strength in her to maintain the best poses and facial expressions she could manage in that moment. She loved being a model, and she loved working for Leon, who was the best photographer she had ever known. However, his commitment to authenticity sometimes greatly sacrificed comfort.</p><p>She wasn’t opposed to nude modeling, far from it. She had countless nude photos under her (metaphorical) belt, the best of which were taken by Leon. However, posing nude as a snow queen on a throne made of real honest-to-goodness ice was pushing it. She could not believe Leon went to the effort to getting a meticulously-designed life-sized throne sculpted out of ice just for this shoot, but that was why he was one of the best: he would never settle for anything less than real and genuine.</p><p>Elena also did not give herself enough credit for how well she was able to keep herself composed for these shots. The pantheress, her velvety black fur adorned with nothing but jewelry while she sat bare-flesh to ice in a freezer, was able to muster up the proper unflinching haughty snow queen expressions and poses without missing a beat. Her expertly photogenic nature kept Leon blissfully unaware of the fact that she was freezing down to her bones.</p><p>Leon was also unaware that Elena was secretly cursing him inside her head. The muscular lion photographer was dressed nice and warm, and Elena desperately wanted to smack him in the face for it once the shoot was over.</p><p>She wouldn’t do that, though. She admired his craft too much for that, and she greatly enjoyed her professional relationship with him, wanting to keep it unscathed. He was also hot as hell, which helped ease matters, too.</p><p>Leon finished snapping a series of photos. “Fantastic, love it,” he said. “I think that’ll do it, Elena.”</p><p>Elena, still keeping her pose and facial expression just in case, spoke through gritted, unmoving lips. “Are we done?”</p><p>Leon responded with a thumbs up and put his camera down. Elena wasted no time to exit her stiff pose and leap up from the ice throne. She was silently amazed that her fur wasn’t stuck to it when she got up. She huddled her arms around her shivering naked body and could not stop her teeth from chattering as she rushed up to Leon.</p><p>“Y-you s-s-son of a…” Elena stopped herself from lashing out at her photographer, who seemed genuinely confused.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You were amazing,” said Leon.</p><p>“D-do you know how freaking cold I am? I feel like a furry ice pop!”</p><p>Leon was actually surprised. “You were gorgeous. I think these are some of the best shots we’ve taken.”</p><p>“I don’t care about the shots!” Elena hissed. “Why couldn’t you just use plastic or something?”</p><p>“Trust me, it worked better this way,” Leon said with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Elena and had to stop himself from recoiling at just how ice-cold her fur was. “Oh! Okay, maybe you have a point.”</p><p>Elena allowed Leon’s embrace, leaning into his chest and his jacket for warmth.</p><p>“You big knucklehead,” she said. “You’re lucky that only took a few minutes, otherwise you might have had a lawsuit on your hands. Now can we please get out of this freezer?” </p><p>Leon grabbed Elena’s robe and wrapped it around her as he escorted her out of the room. It did little to help, as she still could not stop shivering and huddling close to Leon. The change in temperature in the next room did not do much to aid her freezing form either. </p><p>Leon leaned close to her ear. “How about I take you back to my room and get you nice and warmed up?” He said. </p><p>Elena’s emerald-green eyes widened as she turned to face Leon, mouth agape. Leon felt a heat run through his face.</p><p>“Oh geez, that came out way different than I wanted it to,” he said, hand on his head and a cringe on his face. “I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!”</p><p>Elena’s eyes lidded in a seductive gaze as she smiled.</p><p>“No, actually, I think I’ll take you up on that,” she said, trying to be as slick as she could while still feeling like a sentient block of ice. “You owe me a good time after what I just went through.”</p><p>Leon sputtered a bit in a bout of nervousness, but his inner voice yelled at him to not blow this opportunity. He kept his cool and grinned, arm over Elena’s shoulder, as he led the way.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Not much time passed before the pair arrived at Leon’s apartment, which was right in the area. So little time had passed, in fact, that Elena was still shivering under the thin robe she was wearing. One glance at the mirror told her that she was also still wearing the snow queen crown and jewelry, something she was completely unaware of until that moment. Leon did not have the heart to point it out. </p><p>“Oh gosh, I look so silly!” Elena said, flinching at her reflection: her form was huddled over and tiny from cold underneath a plain white robe that greatly clashed with the ornate, monarchal jewelry she was wearing. Leon suppressed a chuckle.</p><p>“You look great,” Leon said. “In fact, could you maybe keep the jewelry on…?”</p><p>“What, is this some kind of kink for you?” Elena deadpanned with a smirk. “Okay, sure, you weirdo.”</p><p>Leon smiled as he pulled Elena into an embrace, letting his hands explore her figure and feel her fur underneath the thin garment she was wearing. Damn, she really was cold. No matter.</p><p>Elena shuddered and moaned at the touch of the lion’s large paws. “You’d better make me nice and toasty,” she said, “or I won’t pose for you again.”</p><p>With that incentive, Leon grabbed hold of Elena and lifted her up off her feet, which elicited a yelp and a giggle from her. He carried her into the bedroom and loosened the robe off of her, laying her naked (albeit bejeweled) body onto his queen-sized bed. One by one, he peeled off his own garments, starting with his jacket, followed by pulling the slightly-too-small black t-shirt that clung to his muscles over his head and off his body. Elena bit her lower lip at the sight of this shirtless, furry hunk of a man that was about to bed her. At that moment, she realized how much and for how long she burned for him on the inside – so much so that it was enough to forget her frozen exterior.   </p><p>Leon leaned over onto Elena’s body and grabbed her ebony breasts in his hands. He rolled each breast around in his massive paws as he leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulders, gently running his tongue over her. His mouth lowered to her breasts as he let his tongue flick over her nipple, before sucking on it. He then moved over to the next breast and did the same, granting him moans of approval. The warmth of his tongue was definitely working towards making Elena more comfortable, to say the least.</p><p>His tongue trailed down her body until it stopped at the soaking wet folds between her legs. He applied to this area the same gentle licks and sucks that he did to her nipples. Her panting and yowling increased as she reached her hands down and placed them on the back of Leon’s great red mane, kneading his thick hair with her fingers.</p><p>Leon’s tongue movements increased pace as he moaned and exhaled into Elena’s wet mound. His warm breath puffing against her combined with the thrusts of his tongue pushed her to her breaking point as she moaned a howling “yes!” Her back straightened out and arched as she rode the tingling waves of her climax.</p><p>“Damn -- holy hell,” she panted. “I had no idea you were as skilled in other areas as you are in photography.”</p><p>Leon smirked, proud of his work. “I’m just getting started,” he said, reaching for his belt. Elena wasted no time and grabbed his belt for him, pulling it off as swiftly as she could. She licked her lips in eager anticipation as she waited to see that bulge under his jeans in all its glory. As she undid the button and zipper, she pulled down his jeans and gave out a yelp as his enormous length sprung forth, fully erect and ready.</p><p>She was caught off-guard, as she expected to have to pull down a pair of boxers, but apparently photographers don’t wear underwear. She stopped caring about that immediately and lunged her face towards his cock. She was taken aback by the length and girth – definitely one of the biggest she had seen in her own personal experience, and soon it was going to be inside her; she could not wait. She grabbed it with one hand and ran her tongue up and down the shaft. The lion gave a grunt of pleasure through smiling teeth as the panther did her work. He could not believe how lucky he was.</p><p>Elena moved her tongue down to the lion’s hefty balls and gave them a good licking, before going back up to his shaft again, to which she sucked on the tip for some time. Soon, she grew tired of teasing and could no longer wait any more.</p><p>“Please, Leon,” she said through hurried breaths. “I want this so bad, please fill me up.”</p><p>Leon nodded and carefully pushed Elena onto her back, as she laid down fully ready on the bed. His enormous prick dribbled pre-cum as it stood tall near her entrance. </p><p>“That was just a warm-up, now things are gonna get really hot,” Leon said.</p><p>Elena rolled her eyes at the cheesy one-liner. “Just shut up and fuck me, you big goofball,” she said. </p><p>Leon could tell she no longer cared much about her body temperature. Taking his dick by the base, he pushed his way through Elena’s opening, which evoked a pleasured but sharp shriek from her. She was taken aback by just how much Leon was packing. Not wanting to hurt her, Leon paused a bit to make sure if it was okay to continue, and Elena’s quick nod and “keep going” gave him the go-ahead he was looking for. He slowly worked his length through her opening folds and deeper inside. She threw her head back as her eyes rolled into her skull at the sharp shots of pleasure she was receiving, spouting out some pleased curses all the while. Elena reached up to Leon’s shoulders and dug her claws into them as he began his movements.</p><p>Leon started slowly, but Elena’s begs for more gave him the push he needed to pick up the pace. Soon, he was thrusting at a decent pace and intensity. The bed squeaked a bit under their weight as his cock pistoned in and out of her pussy. Elena could not keep her voice down as she spouted some pretty raunchy encouragement. It was at this moment that Leon took notice of how filthy of a mouth Elena had when she was getting dick, which, in all honesty, just made the experience hotter for him. She was savoring every respectable inch of his big lion cock, and she made this very clear verbally and physically. </p><p>He kept going, working up a bit of a sweat and even letting out some bad words himself as he sank further and further into the moment. He happened to think that his clumsy slip of the tongue about getting Elena warmed up might have been the best awkward blunder he had ever made.  At this point, she was about the farthest one could possibly be removed from freezing to death. She was <i>fiery</i>. Absolutely smoking fucking hot, and Leon could not get enough of it as the passion was sending his mind into a blissful state where nothing else mattered.</p><p>Elena was right there with him. The predicament that got her to this moment was completely lost to her, as she was loving every second of getting filled up by this gorgeous mountain of a man.  To the best of her ability, she leaned up, and he arched downward to meet her.</p><p>For the first time, the two locked lips and kissed. They let each other’s tongues savor one another, both closing their eyes and letting themselves feel the rhythms of the moment. They both silently knew that this would not be a one-time occurrence, and that their relationship was definitely promoted past the professional state.</p><p>The two let the passionate heat carry them for as long as they could, until the inevitable conclusion made its way forth.</p><p>“G-gonna cum!” Leon grunted.</p><p>“Me too!” was Elena’s mewling response. “Inside me, please! Please!”</p><p>Leon unleashed a veritable <i>roar</i> as his massive white load of cum shot deep inside Elena’s walls. The sensory overload caused Elena to reach her climax as well as she let out an equally loud howl, the sheer sexual pleasure crashing over her like a hurricane. </p><p>Leon withdrew his dick, slick and moist, as quite a bit of cum spilled out of Elena’s pussy. Leon panted, stroking his still-hard cock.</p><p>“Want some more cum?” He said.</p><p>Elena’s eyes widened. “You have <i>more</i>?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Leon said, pumping up and down on his shaft with his hand. </p><p>“Please, give it to me! Shoot it all over me!” </p><p>Elena actually couldn’t believe it, but Leon came again, shooting a long jet of sticky white fluid onto Elena’s nude, sweaty body. More stray spurts shot out and landed on her jewelry and crown. Welp, can’t return those now.</p><p>Leon could not contain the guttural growls and groans his throat produced as he enjoyed every tiny sensation of this surprise second orgasm. He looked down at his work, seeing just how drenched Elena’s figure was in his own pearly whiteness.</p><p>“White is a good color on you,” he huffed with a proud grin.</p><p>Elena giggled and mewled in delight.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” she said, “I have never had a guy do that with me before! That was awesome! Do you do that every time?”</p><p>Leon smiled and chuckled while attempting to gather his breath. “Sometimes,” he said.</p><p>A wide, toothy smile overtook Elena’s face as she was still drunk on the thick lion cock she had just received. She could not stop letting out pleased moans, coos, and squeaks as she reveled in the glorious aftereffects. Soon, Leon broke her reverie.</p><p>“How about I take you out for dinner?”</p><p>Elena smiled. “And here I thought that the sex came <i>after</i> the dinner.” </p><p>“Hey, I wouldn’t rule that out,” Leon said. “The night is still young.”</p><p>Elena sat up and hugged Leon, which he returned. “That sounds like a plan,” she said. She thought for a moment, then and grinned and chuckled. “I think I might order some ice cream. I need to cool down.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>